This invention relates to an inflatable ballon distress signal device and, more particularly, to an inflatable ballon with means to manipulate it so that it can be guided around the limbs of trees or other overhead obstacles, which might otherwise prevent its full ascent.
Inflatable ballon distress signals are shown in Wilson U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,259, Patel U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,819, Davis U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,267 and McNeill U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,079. However, these patents merely show a balloon on the end of a tethering line, which obviously will rise in the direction of the prevailing wind with no means for manipulating the ascent of the balloon to enable it to rise above overhanging vegetation and trees.